


Lucky

by thecatmademedoit



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 平行世界au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatmademedoit/pseuds/thecatmademedoit
Summary: 一个……我也不知道怎么描述的故事，很短。有劳莫车
Relationships: José María Gutiérrez/Fernando Redondo, Raúl González/Fernando Morientes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> 送给某位姑娘，谢谢你><爱你

其实我更偏向于无差…  
送给某人_(:з」∠)_

01  
“我有个朋友……”

02  
劳尔从浴室出来，擦着头发躺到了床上。他的室友——费尔南多雷东多放下书，突然开口："我有个朋友……我是说，我的一个朋友。"  
"嗯，怎么了？"劳尔觉得有点冷，掀开被子就钻了进去。但他想到莫伦特斯已经三番五次警告他不要头发不干就睡觉，所以劳尔又百般不情愿地爬起来，竖起枕头靠着掏出手机。  
雷东多看他一副没空搭理自己的样子，觉得向小辈谈论私人感情的事有些傻，于是闭了嘴，继续看书。  
劳尔没有收到莫伦特斯关于"赛后去谁家做爱"的回信，于是锁掉手机，又问了一遍："嗯，怎么了？"  
雷东多看了他一眼，似乎在考虑是否有继续说下去的必要。  
"我的一个朋友，"好吧，如果今晚他不说的话他会烦躁到失眠，"他觉得自己可能被人'盯'上了。"  
"什么意思？"  
劳尔没听明白。  
"就是，他的一个同事一直对他做奇怪的事。"  
"比如？"  
"像是工作的时候一直看着他，和他穿同款衣服喷同款香水抹同款面霜这样的事，以及总是会无条件盲目地站在我……朋友那边，明明我朋友不是那么完美的人。"  
劳尔捏着下巴试着认真去思考这事。费尔南多雷东多不算完美的人？如果他都不算，那么这世上还有谁算呢？  
"那么你朋友困惑的地方在哪？"  
雷东多勉强回答："他和那位同事一点都不熟甚至没说过几句话，难道这种行为不反常吗？"  
这回劳尔算是搞清楚了，但他还是面不改色地说："所以你的朋友认为他的同事喜欢他？"  
"这能算喜欢吗？"  
雷东多坐起身，望天，他满脑子都是那个跳跃的金发小子，漂亮的不像话。  
"如果我喜欢一个人，我会通过各种形式了解他的一切。当然，也不排除他是变态的可能。"  
雷东多不置可否地睨了他一眼，很肯定地说他不是变态。  
"也对，如果是变态的话不会忍那么久了吧，直接报警不是能更快解决问题吗？"劳尔懒洋洋地缩了缩身子，拿起手机："或许你告诉我你朋友的名字，我直接帮他解决问题如何？"  
雷东多很坚决地阻止："不需要！"  
劳尔笑眯眯地反问："你说的那个朋友，是你自己吧。"

03  
雷东多承认被劳尔戳穿的那个瞬间很丢脸，但这个问题确实困扰了他很久。  
于是他很大方地回答：“是的，你没有猜错。”  
劳尔没想到他会这么诚实，酝酿片刻后才问：“那个人……是古蒂？”  
这下换雷东多嘲讽他了，“还不明显吗？”  
劳尔一时语塞，哂笑道："其实很多从二队上来的小球员都挺喜欢你的，怎么你就咬死一定是古蒂呢。"  
雷东多被这个问题问住了，他很想争辩古蒂的眼神和其他人不一样。那小子看上去并不容易接近，神情总是淡淡的，也许这和他在队里的位置有关。可那家伙一靠近自己就完全像变了一个人似的，目光热烈迫切地注视着他，仿佛是七月最晒人的阳光。雷东多很怕被此灼伤，所以他想问问和古蒂关系匪浅的劳尔。  
"喜欢是掩盖不了的。你会找我签名，这是正大光明的崇拜，但是古蒂，但是古蒂他和你们不同，他是个狡猾的小偷。"  
劳尔感到很惊讶，他以为雷东多会讨厌古蒂，想通过自己间接告诉古蒂不要再试图扰乱他。但雷东多说古蒂是个狡猾的小偷，他偷走了什么呢？  
"费尔南多，"劳尔睁大了眼睛，"你也喜欢他！"

04  
结论由别人来下似乎能让雷东多觉得好受一些，他可以顺着劳尔的话往下说也许吧。  
"什么叫也许吧？"  
优雅冷静的中场大师居然会给出一个模糊的答案，他是想糊弄别人还是糊弄自己？  
老天，感情的事可不能说也许吧。  
但劳尔想了一下古蒂和雷东多的情况，是要比他和莫伦特斯来的复杂纠结。他常劝古蒂不要一颗心全挂在雷东多身上，人家看都不看你一眼这么死乞白赖的只会让人更讨厌。古蒂偏不，他一根筋是个傻子。  
单箭头的爱情让人抓狂，或者说那根本不是爱情，只是一方的臆想。可古蒂还是愿意做着五星级的白日梦。  
他说：雷东多会看到的，只要他回头。  
"我哪有看都不看他一眼……"  
雷东多对劳尔的指控感到莫名其妙，他说有那么一个人一直在你眼前晃悠你能一眼不看吗？  
"况且，况且他本来就不是一个容易让人忽视的人。"雷东多别扭地补充道。  
劳尔微笑，说那你准备怎么做。  
"如果我知道该怎么做就不会来问你了。"  
雷东多并不擅长处理感情上的事，他只想一心踢好球，至于谈恋爱，那好像离自己还很远。他记不起上一次喜欢一个人是什么样的，好像也是对方先表的白吧，他只要乖乖地做情侣间该做的——牵手、拥抱、接吻。主动出击，一向不是他的风格。  
"真的喜欢的话，不会不知道该怎么做。"劳尔摸了摸头发，已经干了，"或许，你只要回头就行。"  
"回头？"  
雷东多再看向劳尔时，那男孩已经钻进了被窝。  
莫伦特斯给他回了短信，两个字：我家。

05  
半个月后再次出去比赛，劳尔发现雷东多和之前不大一样了。  
尽管是队友，但他们把公事和私事分的很开，训练的时候就是训练容不得半点马虎。所以劳尔并不知道自从上次的谈话后他和古蒂进行到哪步了，古蒂看上去和平时也没什么两样。  
也许是我上次说的太过抽象了？  
劳尔正打算借着难得的空闲旁敲侧击一番，没想到雷东多自己爆出了一个大新闻。  
“我和古蒂在一起了。”  
劳尔怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题，可他确信雷东多说的是：他和古蒂在一起了。  
这真是近日来为数不多的好消息！  
“什么时候开始的？！”  
雷东多一直保持着微笑，劳尔有些失望，觉得这般甜蜜的事雷东多大可好好得意一次。但他又深知雷东多在一些事上固执的可怕，他有一套自己的行为标准，像现在这样微笑恐怕是他表达喜悦的上限了吧。  
“就在一个星期前。”  
劳尔不免对古蒂生气起来，那家伙保密工作做的可真好！不过这大概也是雷东多的要求，他是个低调的人，这点和自己很像。劳尔想起他和莫伦特斯刚在一起谁也不知道的时候，那种全世界都无知的奇妙偷情感曾让他们觉得十分愉悦。或许上个礼拜到今天为止，雷东多和古蒂也在享受那种滋味。  
“恭喜，我为你们感到幸福。“古蒂得偿所愿，劳尔很想冲到他的房间好好调侃一顿，不过雷东多似乎还有话要说。  
“你和莫里……你们是第一次和男人在一起吧？”  
劳尔哭笑不得地回答：当然。  
雷东多有些左右为难，他先是为自己刚才说的话道歉，继而无奈地发问：“我也是第一次，当然古蒂也是，所以我们……我们……”  
“所以你们经历了牵手、拥抱、接吻，但是不知道怎么做爱？”  
雷东多感激劳尔的善解人意，他已经三十岁了但一直是个虔诚的禁欲爱好者，在遇到古蒂之前他对性并没有那么强烈的渴望。  
这都怪何塞古蒂！  
那讨厌的男孩总是甩着他那头漂亮的金发在自己面前晃啊晃，时不时发散出惹人犯罪的香气，明明那个气味和自己身上的无异，可就是莫名其妙地对他产生了吸引力。  
在一起后雷东多要求古蒂更换一种沐浴露和香氛，古蒂照做了，结果雷东多还是遏制不住地想要把脸埋在他的肩窝里细嗅。  
雷东多明白了，吸引他的跟古蒂用什么沐浴露没有关系，是古蒂本身——他单薄的肩，单薄的腰，单薄的小腿都叫他小腹起火。  
无数个在家门口告别的夜晚他都很想让古蒂请他留下来，却又怕唐突了古蒂。  
“我怕伤到他。”  
雷东多还记得出发前他们大吵了一架。古蒂在机场的厕所隔间里推开他，说他想要的不只是拥抱和亲吻，他想要雷东多草他。  
可是，这也不能在厕所做吧！何况再过不久他们就该登机了。  
但古蒂哪顾得上这么多，他给雷东多两个选择：一、在厕所草里他。二、分手。  
在厕所做爱不可能，分手也免谈。  
结果自然是古蒂摔门而去，到现在还没和他说话。  
“可是这件事我也爱莫能助诶。”  
劳尔怂了怂肩，准备戏弄一把刚恋爱的小伙子。  
“我和莫里……好吧我向你承认费尔南多，我是被草的那个，所以你去问莫里比较好～”

06  
“听说你跟雷东多说我和你之间你是被草的那个？”  
回到马德里的家后，劳尔迫不及待地把莫伦特斯按在门上亲。莫伦特斯捧住他的脸，笑着问他这件事是否属实。  
劳尔坦诚这是他的恶作剧，但他很意外雷东多会真的找上自己的恋人。  
“费尔南多一向是个严谨的人，只要他想弄清楚一件事那么他就一定会做到。你是不是太小瞧他了。”  
劳尔啃着莫伦特斯的下巴，呼呼呼地喘着气：“我是没想到他真的会……何塞一定会杀了我的。”  
莫伦特斯再次推开劳尔的脸，嘴角依旧温柔地上翘着：“不用何塞，换我也一样。”  
劳尔没听明白，他脑子昏的很，进球后的肾上腺素还没有分泌完，他只想拉起莫伦特斯的腿把自己的性器捅进去。  
“什么？”  
劳尔开始脱他的裤子，莫里则又一次阻止了他。  
“你不是说你是被草的那个吗？不如今天试试？”  
劳尔捏着他的耳朵，泛着水光的眼睛充满了情欲。他告诉莫伦特斯不要闹，“我们都很享受之前的关系不是吗？我进球了你该奖励我的，这是我们说好的。”说完开始吸吮莫伦特斯的颈肉，而莫伦特斯搂住劳尔的腰将他拖行至沙发上大力地按倒。  
“莫里。”  
劳尔被他压在身下，莫伦特斯的两条腿夹住劳尔的髋骨，他慢慢俯下身开始脱劳尔的衣服。  
“喂……啊……”  
莫伦特斯咬住了劳尔胸前的乳粒，腾出一只手揉搓另一颗，这才让劳尔发出了闷哼。调戏乳头的快感充斥全身让劳尔的阴茎很快勃起，他揪住莫伦特斯的头发警告他不要过分。  
“我舔的不够好吗？”  
莫伦特斯支起身，和身材不符的娃娃脸上嵌着两颗宝石色的眼睛。劳尔喜欢他明知错误又假装无辜的模样，这副表情只会在私密的床上出现，和平时的费尔南多莫伦特斯完全是两个人。当然，他亲爱的年上恋人也这么评价他——你是个小野兽，布兰科。  
劳尔伸出手箍住莫伦特斯的身体，大拇指也去揉捏他的乳头。莫伦特斯的身体很敏感，只是用指甲轻轻地刮过乳尖，他的身体就泛起了异样的潮红。  
"你可以做的更好。"  
劳尔挺腰坐起，迅速地反钳住莫伦特斯，膝盖顶着他的小腹将他推倒。  
"比如，等会更大声地求饶。"  
莫伦特斯还没意识到事情的"严重性"，他甚至赌气地别开脸躲过劳尔的亲吻，看上去对劳尔对外开的玩笑很介意。  
劳尔架起莫伦特斯的两条腿，顺势扒掉两人的裤子，将两根硬的发紫的性器握在手里一起撸动。  
莫伦特斯笑出了声，他抬起手抓住头下的靠垫开始呻吟。劳尔粗涨的阴茎死死地压制着他的，劳尔还坏心眼地用拇指堵住他的茎口，将那些溢出来的清液抹到了臀缝间。  
“操。”  
“操我？还是操你？”  
劳尔的声音低了两个度，莫伦特斯终于闻到了一丝危险的气息，今晚，他注定不好过了。他的鲁洛，比太阳还骄傲，在某些事上偏执的可怕。  
“好好好，操我，可以了吗？我亲爱的布兰科先生。”  
这句话对劳尔很受用，他很喜欢莫伦特斯称呼他为“亲爱的布兰科先生”，这是他们床笫之间特殊的癖好。  
劳尔托住莫伦特斯的屁股，将正在吐水的穴口对准自己。  
“你准备对它做什么。”  
“你该问它想要我做什么？”  
劳尔低头，凑到那片嫩肉边嘬了一口，舌头灵活地卷吸着不断流淌着的花蜜。  
“像这样？”  
劳尔尽可能大地打开莫伦特斯的腿，把他纤细的脚脖子挂在自己肩上，对着莫伦特斯还在不停泌出汁液的地方吹了口气，缓缓地塞入了两根手指。  
“还是，像这样？”  
粗糙的手指挤压着敏感的肠壁，吸盘似地吻住了劳尔的手指。修剪平整的指甲不轻不重地刮着嫩壁，一大波淫液汹涌而至热切地包裹住了劳尔的手指牵引着他往更深处探索。  
劳尔曲着手指，有节奏地顶着莫伦特斯的敏感点。但手指的长度有限，他无法更深入地贴近那个能让恋人失去理智的地方。  
莫伦特斯的脚趾蜷了起来，他极度渴求着劳尔真正的进入，手指已经将他整个人弄得瘫软，现在他唯剩的力气都用来发出一迭声的喘息。  
“鲁洛……亲爱的，别折磨我……”  
他软软地将腿盘在劳尔的腰上，尽量让湿的一塌糊涂的下身靠近那颗火热的太阳。  
劳尔单手勾住他的脖子，浅浅地吻住莫伦特斯的唇。莫里的唇软的出奇，那里面泄出来的撒娇也很软，几乎将劳尔的心融化。  
“我知道了，你一定想这样，是不是？莫里。”  
劳尔弯起唇角，张扬地笑起来。空闲的手扶着早已忍耐不住的性器捅了进去，莫伦特斯的身体抽搐了两下，接着他就闭眼享受着劳尔的肆意妄为。  
因为肠道太过湿滑，劳尔粗壮的性器滑出了好几次，劳尔脸上有些挂不住，直到莫伦特斯微笑着摸摸他上翘的茎端，主动配合他的进入。当那根傲人的阴茎终于缓慢且完整地与滑腻的穴道相契合时，莫伦特斯牵起劳尔的手，让他按住自己的胯骨。  
“亲爱的布兰科，请狠狠地干我吧。”  
在性事上，他总是很纵容劳尔。

07  
雷东多和古蒂用完餐，漫无目的地在昏暗的马德里街道闲逛。  
“先送你回家。”  
这是他们整个晚上的第一句话。踢完比赛后雷东多第一时间向古蒂道了歉，他说自己还没准备好和古蒂做爱，但这不代表他不爱古蒂。  
“天知道我看到你在更衣室脱衣服的时候在想什么，不要怀疑我对你的性冲动。”雷东多把他拉进怀里，别扭地说：“那是件神圣的事，我们应该好好准备。”  
古蒂被他这话弄得又气又好笑，虽然知道雷东多有一套自己的准则，但做爱也要准备的话也太奇怪了吧！  
“难不成你还要在操我前进行祷告？”  
雷东多显然对古蒂的粗鄙用语很不满，他示意古蒂这是在公共场合请他不要说脏话。  
“那你去找个不说脏话做爱接吻都要三令五申的信徒好了。”他生气了，转身就要走。  
“何塞。”  
雷东多握住他的手，强硬地将他拽入自己的怀里。  
“你知道我不是这个意思。”  
古蒂瞪他，“那你是什么意思？你抱我，把我都抱硬了，那你就要对我负责。”  
雷东多开始思考和小孩谈恋爱的正确性了，他冲动地掐住古蒂的腰更紧地将他圈在胸膛里，然后低头封住了那张倔强的嘴。  
“你知不知道你很烦。”  
他咬开古蒂的牙关，熟练地卷住爱乱折腾的小舌，一遍遍地碾着，把古蒂吻得满脸通红才肯松开。  
古蒂大口地呼吸，这是他和雷东多交往以来最激烈的一个吻，他的嘴角甚至被雷东多咬破了。  
“不许擦！”雷东多瞧见那抹血色就心烦，他牵起古蒂的手就开始往相反方向走。  
“去哪？”  
夜色下他们的身影交错开，等雷东多一站定，那两片黑色就又重在一起仿佛再也分不开了。  
“去我家。”  
“干嘛？我要回我家！”  
雷东多回头，将双眸中的光亮全部浇筑在古蒂身上。  
“去我家。”  
雷东多低声告诫他不要再废话。  
“不然我就在这里操了你。”  
古蒂愣了一秒，两秒，三秒，随后大笑。  
“费尔南多！在公共场合不能说脏话！”他跳到雷东多的背上，欢呼雀跃：“但是！但是我喜欢！”

END


End file.
